Vindicated
by Willow-Ivy23
Summary: He was ready to die, had his mind set on the idea of death. No one was going to change his mind, or so he thought... I'M BACK!
1. Automatic Situation

**Author's Notes: Hello dear readers. Just like most fans, I just couldn't let Godric go. It was way too soon for me but I will admit his departure was beautifully done. So to entertain myself and others and to feed my great big emotion of denial in the death of Godric I have begun to write this story.**

**Mini UPDATE: I decided to have each chapter be named after a song I think should play somewhere in the chapter. If you want to listen to the song I'll have the title again and the musician/musicians typed in bold at the bottom.**

Godric's POV

I walked up the stairs towards the hotels roof. I was prepared for my confrontation with Eric.

Eric my child, he means well, but not even his strong determination can keep me on this earth. My mind is set… has been for awhile.

I opened the door. Its hinges creaking as I pushed it back. Climbing up the last small flight of stairs the wind blew gently carrying a sweet scent. Standing at the top of the stairs my hand holding onto the metal rail, I turned my head towards the source of the smell. Staring at me was a girl sitting on the edge of the building. The only thing I could do was shift uncomfortably. Her inquiring brown eyes were so focused onto mine that it seemed as though she could see into my soul…if I had one.

Blinking and then adverting my eyes from hers I simply said, "I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here."

The air pushed her hair forward sending another whiff of her scent. She smelled like wet earth, pure and aromatic.

"Neither did I," she said then glancing pass me.

I knew who she was looking at. I could feel his presence way before he came into my reach. He started to speak but I held out my hand to silence him.

"Wait here Eric."

I walked towards her and sat beside her. She didn't say a word just looked straight ahead of her at the cities tall, massive buildings.

Once again speaking first I uttered, "May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Why is a frail human such as you sitting on a ledge?"

She then turned to me with a smile laid upon her face, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"I'm not frail, I'm just not indestructible."

My lips creased up in the corners. "My mistake, I apologize. Correction—why is a _**non indestructible**_human such as you sitting on a ledge?"

She was no longer gazing at me but peering in front of her again.

"I'm not going to jump if that's what you are insinuating. When death comes for me it will just happen, not by my own hand. I'm here waiting to admire an upcoming, wonderful view of the sunrise. A good friend of mine told me this is the best place to be to see it." She exhaled and then continued, "May I ask you something?"

"Proceed."

"Why is a vampire such as you out at this time?"

I glanced down ashamed but surprised.

Surprised at that she knew what I was and showed no signs of being frightened. Just like Mr. Compton's companion she was different than most humans. I couldn't put my finger on how… but I knew she was unusual. It's been 2,000 years and I'm still able to be surprised.

I was ashamed because for some strange reason I felt she wouldn't like me as much knowing my reason for being out during my most weakening moment. So I kept silent staring at how close my hand was to her own. I wanted to touch it. To feel the warmth that was already radiating from her animate body.

Before I could think of a lie she replied, "Your friends seem to be worried about you."

I furrowed my brow questioningly wondering why she had said _'friends'_instead of '_friend_.'

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Miss Stackhouse, our human ally, standing beside Eric. Both their compositions read concern, yet bewilderment.

Giving the girl a half smile I responded. "I suppose they are." I looked at the side of her face trying to memorize every detail of her appearance.

"What is your name," I asked still staring at her.

"Freya and you," she inquired.

"Godric," I said merely.

Once again this Freya astonished me. She grabbed my left hand with her right one, shifting slightly towards me she placed her left hand on the top part of the hand she was grasping and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Godric," She said sincerely.

"I'm here to take my own life."

It came out bluntly there was no other way of putting it. I couldn't bring myself to lie. I waited for her to get up and leave looking at me like I was crazy. I was waiting for her to judge me. She didn't do either. She asked one plain question, _'why?'_

"I've been around too long. I've done things..." I focused my gaze away from her. My actions in the past should not be forgiven. I should be punished for them. At the time every innocent I killed for savage games or tortured for my own sick amusement was simply me believing I was embracing my true nature. As I got older I understood what the holy spouting humans meant at my kind being an abomination. Creatures such as I aren't meant to be here. Building up strength I tried again. "I've done things that were just wrong and cruel. I deserve death."

"Well, if you deserved death—then you wouldn't be talking to me—fate, God, however the world works would have gotten rid of you by now. Maybe this isn't your time to seek atonement, but to make up for your wrong doing by revolutionizing yourself. You don't make the decision to give up on life, life gives up on you. When it happens it happens, most of the time when you least expect it. Think of the stuff you'll miss, people. Just like a human you can learn to have empathy again, laugh again, and maybe some lucky lady could give you love again."

I could feel the sun's rays peaking over the darkness just as I could feel Freya's eyes bore into mine searching for something, waiting.

My skin began to burn the smoke rising off of it. She let out a small gasp.

"So what's your decision?"

She was right. A human girl, a mere stranger could change my mind. Standing up and looking down upon her I replied, "I hope somehow by chance I may see you again Freya."

She smiled the most genuine smile I haven't seen in ages. "I hope I'll be able to see you again as well Godric. Now—I think its best that you and that other guy get inside soon."

Turning I had saw Eric still standing in the spot I had left him. Miss Stackhouse was holding on to his hand trying to pull him back but he wasn't budging. I will have to repay him for his loyalty and strength.

Saying one more goodbye I swiftly moved ushering my two companions away from the suns view. Just as the door closed behind us the last word I heard from my guardian angel was '_beautiful.'_I smiled to myself—angel, but what else could I call the unexpected guest. She saved me and for that I owe her tremendously. Her word lingered in my head. Beautiful, that's what she was to me, no something else something more, beyond words of expression. Never have I felt this way since my human years. I shouldn't get my hopes too high I'm a vampire she's human such union wouldn't and couldn't last long.

Just how much did I deserve this gift of living? While Eric walked into his room after reassuring him that I wasn't going anywhere…just yet, I stopped Miss Stackhouse in the hall. There was something I needed to hear exactly one more time and by another—and unbiased opinion.

"Miss Stackhouse-"

She put on a bright smile. "Please you can call me Sookie."

"Sookie, do you believe in God?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know how He will punish me?"

"Oh, God doesn't punish Godric, He forgives." She had a sympathetic guise.

"Do you believe I ought to have a second chance?"

"After what I've seen you do, Godric you seem like a pleasant vampire. I say you do what you can with your new life you need a reward for your good deeds."

"You are so very kind to us, my people, and I thank you for that."

Pulling me into a surprising hug she said, "Aw, being different doesn't make you any less than the next person. I absolutely don't judge a book by its cover, but make an effort to know what the inside is like first. Well I think I need some rest it's been a long day." With that said she walked away.

There was my answer. I—Godric, am worthy of a new start, how was I going to began it? Who knows?

* * *

**Automatic Situation-Joseph Arthur**


	2. Faders

Freya's POV

"Good morning Phil," I said in a sing song voice.

"Hey there girl," he greeted cheerfully. Laying some papers down, the forty two year old man walked from behind the desk towards me.

I held up a handful of grapes and offered him some before popping two into my mouth.

"Nah," he declined, "I'm good. Did you enjoy the view?"

I could feel the corners of my lips turn upwards. Not only was the sunrise beautiful but I met my first vampire. He's not the first I've seen. There are plenty around at this hotel. It's just my first time talking to one. He wasn't like the others. Most you were too scared to even say hello to.

"It was amazing. Tully wasn't kidding when he said Hotel Carmilla was the place to be for the perfect sunrise."

I figured it would be best if I didn't mention Godric to Phil. He had clearly expressed his personal opinion on vampires. It only got worse when he found out his daughter had dropped out of college and ran off with one, to God only knows where, doing God only knows what. He didn't like to talk about it much.

He hated vampires with a passion. The only reason he was working at Hotel Carmilla was because it's the only high paying job available for him right now. He always complains, "If it wasn't for them damn credit card debts I'd be elsewhere. Instead I have to socialize with them fucking fiends."

All I do is shake my head. It's amazing how just mentioning vampires could give him a dirty mouth.

"Speaking of Tully is he in yet?"

Phil looked at me like I had two heads or something, then responded with, "He's on the night shift this month, remember?"

I wobbled my head, focus Freya.

"What's on your mind kid?"

Godric, he's the only thing that's been on my mind since I met him—especially those sad, soulful, gray eyes and distinctive accent of his. Was I going to tell Phil that? Hell no!

"Nothing just got a lot of stuff up here today" I said tapping my index finger against my temple.

His face turned solemn.

"So how is your mother?"

My mother, I love with all my heart, but… I just wish she didn't have to suffer the way she does.

"One day at a time Phil one day at a time." I glanced off elsewhere and then added, "Listen, I uh, I got to go. Maybe I'll catch you before you leave work."

With that announced I gave him a short wave and a weak smile before walking out into the bright morning.

* * *

"I'm sorry sweetheart I can't give you anymore pills unless you pay for the others you bought three weeks ago."

"Come on Angie, she needs them. They're the only ones that don't make her sick."

"What about your father? Can't he come down and take care of it?"

I wanted to gag. My so called father left us once mom was diagnosed. No goodbye, no note—just woke up one day and he was gone.

After my slight pause I replied with a little venom in my voice, "He's not able to do that."

She stared me down and recognition began to spread across her round face. Angie huffed, the air flapping up her red bangs.

"Freya is your dad at home?"

I averted my eyes.

"Freya you can't live by yourself in that environment," she whispered.

I was starting to get angry. She was feeling sorry for me, I could feel it.

"I can take care of myself Angie," I replied ferociously.

Closing my eyes I took small deliberate breathes before continuing. "I'm almost 18, practically an adult. So, please don't rat me out," I begged quieter than before.

I shouldn't get mad at her. She was only trying to help. "I'll have the money for you by Friday. Please, Angie can you just do this small favor for me?"

I stared into her blue eyes waiting. She twirled her hair between her fingers pondering on her decision.

She groaned, "Alright, here take them." She slid a small pill bottle to me. "You have until Friday, you understand me?"

I jumped up relieved filling in the space between us I pulled the plump redhead woman into tight hug. "Yes, I understand! Thank you so much Angie, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She shushed me. Reminding me I was in a public area.

I said my goodbye with a promise for Friday.

It was around 12:30 by the time I left and I needed to get some food.

After a few blocks, I walked to a tall black man behind a hot dog stand in Haven Grove Park. Wasn't too much of a hot dog fan but I only had fifteen dollars in my pocket, they're cheap so I'll have to deal. It's better than nothing at all.

"Hey there young lady, what can I do for you today," he asked tipping his red hat and then adjusting a red and white apron over his yellow polo shirt.

"Hi," I greeted, "I'll have two hot dogs with mustard, ketchup, chili, and cheese please."

He began to move expertly around his station. Rolling the hot dogs on the grill, grabbing the buns he plopped them down on a plastic plate. He then paused and asked, "You want chili fries with that?"

"Sorry, I only have fifteen bucks, but thanks for the offer."

He shifted his weight to one side. "I tell you what. Since you seem like a pretty decent kid and you're my first customer—the fries are on the house." He smiled down on me.

"Ok, cool thanks."

After a few more minutes he slid my food near me."Take this bottled of water too," the man stated.

He let a thunderous chuckle at my astonished expression. "I take it that no one's nice here in Dallas?"

While paying for my food I responded with a grin, "There are very few nice people here."

I thanked him a last time, placed my fries on the plate with my hot dogs, grabbed my water bottle and walked to a nearby bench with a small pond in front of it. I wasn't expecting to eat all of the food, but once I took the first bite of the hot dog I just kept going. I was definitely going to become a regular.

After throwing my trash away I laid down on the bench. I stared up at the blue and white sky, watching the clouds slowly glide by. Relaxing my body, I listened to every sound that echoed around me—the birds chirping, fish from the pond making ripples and splashes, dry leaves scratching across the paved path as they were dragged by the light breeze that blew once in awhile.

My mind drooped, thoughts I didn't want to think about flowed out, my mother for starters who I couldn't give up on no matter how hard things get. She needed someone to stay with her through thick and thin, to have a reason to fight, to beat this ailment that's slowly devouring her and crushing the life she once had. I tried as hard as I could not to focus too hard on these thoughts something such as that can't be rushed. I turned my thoughts on another subject.

Godric, I will admit I was scared when I saw him walk up to me, and his lofty looking blonde friend wasn't making that feeling any better, but I wasn't going to let him in on my fear. I was rather good at hiding how I really felt. It was better that way. No one questioned you or judged you.

After he started talking to me I could tell right away he was unlike his kind. His eyes told a story that wasn't what he was expressing. They seemed dejected and cut off, like he had something else going on in his mind. It all made sense once he told me what he was doing on the roof top.

I honestly wouldn't truly understand his decision for planning such a thing because I've never lived as long as he has, however long that is. I'm just glad I was able to prevent it. I remember the smoke sipping from his skin. That completely caught me off guard, so seeing the whole process would've had me freaked out on a whole new level.

Wherever he is now I hope he is preparing to make life better for himself.

The last thing I remember before shutting my eyes was a strong gust rustling trees and sliding through my brown hair while the radiant sun beat down on my skin.

* * *

"Kid, hey kid, come on wake up."

My body shook from side to side until I finally opened my eyes.

"What time is it," I asked in a sleepy voice.

"7:30, you might want to get home as soon as possible. The crazy folks like to come out during sun down along with them vampires," replied the same voice.

My eyes finally adjusted and I realized it was the hot dog man.

"Yeah, you're right. It is getting late. Thanks for the food and waking me up."

"You take care," he said giving me a concerned eye.

* * *

Walking through the door I caught a glimpse of a figure in the corner of the room.

Turning around just in time I caught my mother's right wrist. Her hand was tightly wielding a butcher knife. This I could see was not going to end well. I just hope I don't get kicked out of the house again. Twice last week that happened. Once she blocked the door and the next day I had to get Tully to break it down, for the fourth time. The second time, she threatened to kill herself; I learned the hard way that, that threat shouldn't be taken lightly. There was blood everywhere; she had cut her arm so deep. Tully's girlfriend, Lorelei had helped me lie and put the doctor's suspicion slight at ease. That was just last week she has done this many of times in different ways.

"Demon," she yelled, "get out of my house!"

"Mom, come on it's me Freya!"

We struggled against each other. Finally I kicked her away from me.

She screamed out in pain when she bumped her head on the wall. Cradling into a ball she rocked and wept as she rubbed her head. I crawled toward her immediately hating myself and begging for her to forgive me.

She kicked me in the head and I bounced back letting an _'ouch'_ sound out from my mouth.

"Leave my house now demon," She held the knife up to her neck, "or I'll do the job you were sent here to do."

"No! Mom don't, please! I- I'll leave just don't hurt yourself."

I backed up slowly toward the door, keeping an eye on her every move. Before I closed the door, I tried one more time to get through to her. "Mom, it's me Freya."

I could feel the tears rising in my eyes. It just had to be one of her bad nights. She was completely gone. There wasn't any way of reasoning with her. I always wondered what she saw and thought, and what it felt like when she was in this state.

The last thing I heard was a high pitched shrill of, 'Get out,' then a thump at the door.

Completely closing the door with a sense of failure I slouched down on my front porch. I touched the wound on the side of my forehead, but then winced away. Letting everything inside go I brought my knees up to my chest and cried.

After a few minutes of releasing my pent up frustrations I gave one more glance at the door behind me and then headed towards the only place I knew I could go. I hated to leave her alone fearing she could injure or kill herself at any moment, but I never have a choice.

Why my mother? She's gotten so bad that she can't even recognize her own daughter. I'm… tired, have been for a long time. My life is just full of blurry images. I haven't taken the time to hold on to or making any good memories. I let the bad ones constantly remind me that I have to work hard and never stop till the end. I know I'll crash one day, and hard—but fighting to save someone is a thing I'm willing to do even if that does happen. I am a bottomless pit. I have no clue what the future holds for me. I am an unsolvable enigma—better off left alone to suffer a clouded demise.

I gave two hard knocks on a brown wooden door with the number 54 on the top middle of it.

The door swung open, "Look Rose I'll have your damn money- Jesus Freya, I thought…" She paused and a frown creased her face as she glance me over, "Again? And she hit you in the head."

I stared at the floor. "Yeah, you and Tully wouldn't mind my company would you?"

She smiled and stepped to the side to let me into their small apartment. "Of course not, you know Tully would keep you here every day if he could, and I love you just as much as he does."

"Thanks Lorelei."

"No, problem let's see what I can do with this mark of yours, and then I want you to try and get some sleep. We'll talk about things in the morning."

* * *

**Electro Shock Faders-Hooverphonic**

**Feedback is important folks, I need to know what to improve on and change. I also hope this doesn't seem rushed. To me I feel like I didn't execute right towards the ending half.**


	3. Unfinished Sympathy

Godric's POV

What am I supposed to do now? This question plagued my restless mind. I needed sleep, but my troubles weren't going to let that happen.

I have no responsibilities, nowhere to live; no future plans what so ever. What possessed me to stay?

I laughed at myself for asking that. A human Godric, that's who had changed your mind—Freya, a girl who seemed so young to be so wise. Maybe she was the answer to my problems once again.

I shook my head disapprovingly. I pity myself. Relying on a human to direct the course of my life just wasn't right. I should simply be thankful for her kind act and move on. Associating oneself with a human can cause great conflict for a vampire.

I closed my eyes pondering on what to do.

I exhaled with frustration. I was going to regret it later, but I had no choice—or did I and I just refuse to let go so soon.

Slowly I drifted off to a somewhat decent slumber, after I properly calculated how I'd wish to approach the task at hand once the last streaks of light disappeared.

* * *

I walked to the front desk, where her lingering scent was the strongest.

"Excuse me sir-"

"Sorry," he had cut me off short saying, "but I'm just getting off duty. That young man over there can assist you kid."

He gathered his last bit of belongings and left. I scrunched my face with distaste. I couldn't tolerate being called a kid. That Phil, so read his name tag—had no idea how many years I have on him.

I went over to the young guy he had pointed out.

Clearing my throat I voiced, "Excuse me sir, but do you know of a girl with the name of Freya?"

He flashed his eyes down on me with scrutiny. I held up a strong stance towards his criticizing gaze.

"Sorry, but I don't know who that is," he finally replied before going back to his work.

"I'd appreciate it if you were more truthful."

He turned quickly with a defensive composition and a challenging raised eyebrow and then replied with agitation seeping from every word, "What makes you think I'm not?"

"This hardly concerns you."

He leaned forward and pointed at me with a strict finger, his tone of voice clearly expressing anger without raising it—"If it's got to deal with Freya then it does concern me. Now listen I don't take too kindly to vampires knowing her name and asking about her. Freya's too good to insinuate herself with you bloodsuckers to get corrupted, all because at times she can be too damn nice. So, from male to male I'm going to generously ask you to fuck off."

I admired this man's affection and for that he has my respect.

"You are quite brave to talk to me in such a manner," I said with and good-humored smile.

Not catching on to my lightness he exclaimed, "Yeah, well I don't care if you're freaking Allah—I'm going to protect her from anything that can hurt her. She's like a sister to me."

"I mean no harm to Freya." He frowned up his face as I said her name, "I simply just want to thank her."

Grabbing a nearby pen and pad I wrote my name, room number, and its phone extension number, "I hope you won't mind giving this to her."

After sliding my information towards him I strode back to my room.

I wished—prayed that she would call. I didn't realize how much I desperately needed Freya until I couldn't find her. I can't possibly do this on my own.

* * *

Pushing the balcony door I deeply inhaled an unnecessary breath.

All I wanted to do was scream but nothing comes out. My hands tightly gripped the railing. If I was a living creature my heart would be pounding with frustration and I'd be sweating with anxiety.

Who are you Godric? I can easily say that I am a failure, a coward, always have been since the day I was born. I could never make a positive change between humans and vampires—because I can't even make adjustments in my own life.

My fangs popped out due to my erratic mind. I was going mad. This is what happens to us once we become too old. I let out a growl. No! Stop this way of thinking Godric. You are not going crazy. You, you just need…

"Godric what are you doing out here?"

I turned lethargically. I have to regain my focus, the constant surprises isn't good.

"Trying to get some fresh air and a clear head Eric," I replied stiffly.

His face looked troubled, and I remembered my fangs.

Quickly retracting them I asked, "Was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

He came beside me and placed his long slender hand over mine. He then began rubbing over my fingers until they loosened on the rail.

"It seems like the fresh air isn't working. What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, I'll be fine."

His face shifted to looking like a wounded puppy.

What did I do now? I must have said something wrong to upset him.

"What did I say," I asked with a little panic.

"It's not what you say, but what you don't do. You've changed Godric. I don't know how to appease you anymore," his voice lowered, "or keep you alive. Apparently it takes a human to knock you into your senses."

His eyes began to bore into mine with intensity, "Who was she?"

"Her name is Freya. That's all I know."

He let out a soft chuckle and shook his head as if I uttered an inside joke or something.

"I wonder if she is like her goddess counterpart or maybe she was the goddess herself in disguise," he mused out loud to himself.

I gave him a questioning glance, but he smiled and replied, "It's nothing."

It grew silent and I racked my brain for something to say.

Then a few minutes later it came. It wouldn't be fair to Eric, but I had to get the spotlight off me and his thoughts elsewhere.

"Why are you going through so much trouble to ruin them?"

What are you talking about Godric," he asked with his nonchalant attitude, pretending he was not informed about his actions. Though I know he understands where I'm going.

"Why are you so intent on separating Bill Compton from Sookie Stackhouse and gaining her attention?"

He scoffed, "Don't insinuate such things."

"There is nothing to insinuate it just is Eric. You have…" I chose my words carefully, "affection towards her."

He groaned, "Stop saying things I do not understand."

"Eric it's okay. We are not completely dead and cold. Vampires can feel. It just takes a lot more for it to come out. Having emotions still makes you a great enforcer, you will not change."

"You have," he mumbled.

At times he can be such a child, but I let that one comment slide.

"Are you going to lecture me all night," he whined while rolling his eyes.

"I am not lecturing you, I am educating you," I exclaimed with a touch of sternness.

"I'm sorry alright."

"Don't apologize to me. You should apologize to them."

"Over my already dead body," he spoke seriously.

I shook my head. What a funny one he is, but he'll learn one day.

After another silence spell between us Eric voiced, "You shouldn't get any more involved than what you already are."

"What do you mean Eric?"

"The girl, humans are troublesome. Before you even go there, Sookie is a great investment for my business, nothing more."

I raised an eyebrow, "Sure, if you wish to believe that, though I'm afraid to say that you are a tad bit late on notifying me."

Eric stared at me with total shock, "You've become infatuated with her, haven't you?"

"Don't confuse me with your issues Eric," I snapped, "for me it's nothing like that at all. I solely desire to understand her. There is something strange about Freya, but a good strange."

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Just be careful for me Godric. Please—do it for **me**."

With his statement expressed he walked away leaving me alone.

Staring at the city lights, I whispered—"I'll try."

* * *

**Unfinished Sympathy - Massive Attack**


	4. Blue Monday

**Hello again readers. Thank you for being patient. I will try my best to have this chapter to be entertaining since I held out on posting a new chapter for so long. ENJOY FOLKS!**

I awoke to incoherent voices and a bitter smell traveling through the room. Throwing the blanket back and getting up off the dark blue sofa, I followed my senses towards the source of the scent and sound.

"Evelyn did what," exclaimed a male voice.

Hearing that, I froze in my place. I kept as quiet as I could while I listened in on the conversation.

"Tully calm down," begged Lorelei, "You know how her mother is. She wasn't herself."

"Just because she is a psycho mom who is schizo, doesn't mean her actions can be justified Lorelei!"

"Would you lower your voice before she wakes up? I'm not justifying anything. I'm only reminding you of what Evelyn's state of mind can become at unexpected times. Evelyn can't control what she does. It's not as if she truly means or know what she does."

He sighed, "I'm getting Freya out of that house. I'll be damned if-"he stopped abruptly as he saw me standing not too far away from the archway of the kitchen.

I could feel the warm, wet streaks rolling down my cheeks, and I hated myself for letting them fall. I was stronger than this, I **had **to be.

Though Tully was right—he was also wrong. He doesn't understand, so I can't hold him fully responsible for his words. Maybe if I let him in just once… I can't do that; it's my problem. I should handle it on my own.

Wiping my tears away as quickly as I could with the back of my hand, I spoke first breaking the silence, "So…uh, did everyone sleep okay?"

Tully peered at me apologetically and said, "You want to talk about it?"

I gave with a shrug, "There's nothing to talk about. I tried reasoning with my mom knowing it was pointless, which then led to me getting hit in the head, and kicked out of my house—**again**. End of story," I stated while walking over to their small, round table.

Lorelei rose from her spot, "Want some coffee," she asked with a smile.

"She's not psycho you know," Lorelei shifted and gazed at Tully with a scrutinized eye, "and yes I would like some please, thank you."

While she moved to fix me a cup, Tully came and sat beside me.

"I'm sorry Freya. That part was uncalled for, but look at what she did," he lightly ran his hand over the wound on the side of my forehead, "You shouldn't be living with her."

I rolled my eyes. Countless of times I've heard that and not just from him.

"Tell me Tully, who else is supposed to take care of her?"

He exhaled with frustration shaking his head while he did so, "I, I don't know Frey. I mean you could put her in an institution. That would-"

He should have known better by now. This conversation was already lost on his part. I wasn't going to give up on her and he knew that better than anyone.

"No, I am absolutely not doing that Tully. I'm not putting her—my mother, with a bunch of actual psychos! Her husband has long given up on her—I'm not going to do the same."

"Ok," he threw his hands up in the air with defeat, "we'll talk about this later."

"Yeah, sure—whatever you say."

Lorelei placed my coffee on the table and sat on the other side of me.

"Tully, sweetheart how about you go and get some sleep."

"Wait, there's one more thing I want to discuss with Freya."

He laid a piece of paper down in front of me. Lorelei leaned forward to see as well just how much importance the small object really held.

"Who's Godric," she asked.

Great what am I supposed to say? Tully has me in a corner. I can't lie my way out of this or, change the subject.

"I have no idea, though Freya might be able to tell you, since she's well acquainted with vampires now."

Lorelei looked at me worryingly, "Frey please tell me Tully's joking."

"I'm not associating with **vampires **Godric is only one, besides there is nothing to be concerned over. I simply helped him out with something."

"You helped him with what exactly," Lorelei questioned with a peaked interest.

"It's kind of personal on his behalf," I replied running my hands through my hair; feeling somewhat uncomfortable because of their eyes staring me down intensely.

Lorelei then rose with an approving smile.

"Wait, where are you going? We aren't finished here," Tully whined.

"Tully, love—I'm going out with the girls today. I think you should get some sleep," she put her hands on his cheeks, "Listen babe—if he really wanted to hurt her he would've done so when they first met. This Godric guy seems like an okay vampire. All he wants to do is say thank you. Freya will be talking to him on the phone. Now there's no harm in doing that right?"

Tully groomed with defeat once again, "Oh alright," he then looked at me and said, "You call him only to let him say what he needs to say," his words came out more like a question than a statement.

"Ok," I said nodding my head.

"Alright then it's settled," Lorelei kissed Tully on the lips then teasingly said, "Don't be such a worry wart. It'll be okay."

He smiled up at her and gently put a hand on her right cheek. Feeling as though I'd be intruding on an intimate moment—I grabbed the small slip of paper and quietly tipped out unnoticed.

I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. Then as I walked out Lorelei was skipping out the door with a happy pep in her stride, "See you two later—"she announced right before she closed the door behind her.

"I think," Tully said coming up to me, "that you should stay with us for the week. Now don't worry about your mom I have all that under control." He put his hands on my shoulders and gave me a little shove towards their small living room. "For the whole week I want you to be like any other teenager on summer break—watch TV, eat junk food, and go out partying. Though don't party too hard."

Handing me the remote and patting me on the back I rolled my eyes and smiled at his behavior.

"Besides clothes and stuff, was there anything else you wanted me to get or do?"

"Oh yeah," I reached into my pocket, "there is. Give her two of these pills once a day."

"All righty I shall," he said playfully.

Tully gave a wave over his shoulder and then closed the door.

Folding up the blanket I used last night, I put it back in their bedroom closet. Going back on the couch I turned on the TV to see what I could find. It was amazing how many channels cable companies had to offer, but yet there was never anything on.

After channel surfing through the channels three times I flipped the TV off. Pulling out the piece of paper with Godric's number, I smoothed it out on my leg and stared at it. I wanted to go ahead and call him now, to get it over with. The sooner the better, because the more time passed the more I felt like not even bothering to call. Unfortunately it's daylight, impossible for me to rush.

I mean I had no idea what to say or whether when would be a good time at night to call. I wouldn't want to be rude and interrupt anything. Oh this is stupid. Why worry over something so small. All he wants to do is say thank you.

Tucking the paper back in my pocket I laid down on the sofa. Before I knew it I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"

"What are you talking about Tully," I responded groggily, putting my hair up in a ponytail while walking towards him in the kitchen.

"You've been sleeping practically all day. Here," he said handing me a cup full of ice.

I tilted the cup to the side slightly and gave him a questioning gaze.

"The pizza's here. You want Coke or Sprite?"

"I thought you said you'd call in the order at 7:30? What time is it?"

"I did, and it's 8:20 now." He held up the Coke and Sprite.

"Oh, Coke I'll have Coke." I slid my glass towards him.

We finished our meal with small talk here and there.

Rising and then throwing his paper plate away and washing his hands—he turned to me, "Are you sure you don't want to come? It'll be a lot of fun."

"I'll be fine. I'm really tired anyways. Go out with Lorelei and your friends."

"Alright, we'll be home around twelve."

I gave him thumbs up, "Gotcha."

After he left I took a nice, long shower. Then I slipped on a pair of gray sweat pants and an old, purple college t-shirt from Lorelei, after that I dried and brushed my hair, leaving it down. Walking towards the phone in the kitchen I placed Godric's number on the counter.

Dialing the numbers in I went over what I was going to say. After two rings there was a accented _'hello.' _I froze my words were stuck in my throat. My mind went completely blank.

"Hello," asked the voice smoothly again.

"I'msorryhi," I announced finally really fast.

There was silence on the other end. Oh great, he probably doesn't remember me now—and think I'm some kind of stalker.

"I don't know if you remember me or-"

"I remember you, Freya. I don't think I could forget my savior's name."

I couldn't help but smile, "That's sweet, but you shouldn't say that."

"I don't understand?"

"You shouldn't call me a savior. I mean I can't even help myself solve my own problems. I was just there at the right moment and happened to have the right words to say at the time."

He gave a short chuckle, "If you wish to believe that—then so be it, but thank you for I guess showing me the proper path I needed to take."

"Oh it was nothing, not a problem at all."

A thick silence grew between us. It seemed as though he wanted to say something more, but I guess he didn't know how to word it—or maybe I'm just delusional and reading too much into what could be nothing.

"So… how long are you going to stay at the hotel?"

"I do not know actually. I suppose as long as they'll let me stay."

"You don't have a house to go to, maybe a friends place?"

"I'm afraid my house was destroyed. Though there are a few contacts that I could ask, but I just don't want to be a burden to them."

"My God, I'm sorry about your house. Though words of advice from someone with experience, if these friends of yours are true friends—they wouldn't mind helping you out. Sometimes you have to ask for help whether you want to or not, and doing that is okay."

"What are you doing Saturday?"

Oh God is he…is he asking me out. I barely know him and I don't even know what the hell to do on a date. Ok Freya you don't even know if that's what he's trying to say. All you have to do is say no. It isn't that hard, ok yeah saying no to him will be kind of hard, and God only knows why.

"Freya, are you still there?"

SAY SOMETHING QUICK! "Uh, yeah I'm still on—um no plans Saturday for me."

"Well, there is a party Isabel, one of my friends, is having. She's dying to meet you and maybe you could assist me with asking for—how do you say it, someone to lend me a hand. You don't have to come. You don't even have to do anything for me. As a matter of fact just forget I asked, you most likely don't want to hang around vampires and advice you don't, but...I'm sorry for wasting your time-"

"Godric, slow down—you haven't even given me a chance to put my two cents in. I don't mind doing that and I think meeting Isabel would be nice. Besides, parties mean there will be girls there, which means I can kill two birds with one stone that day."

He scoffed as if he couldn't believe my words, "I have great gratitude for your actions Freya. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Like I said earlier, it's not a problem for me. I'm just trying to do the right thing."

Trying to lighten up the mood I changed the subject suddenly, "What's your favorite color?"

"Hmm," he said thinking about his answer, "no one has ever asked me that before. I don't know I guess grey. It's a neutral color. What about you?"

"Red, definitely red, it can mean so many different things—good or bad. It's a very expressive color."

We talked about random stuff for hours—just getting to know each other. It was nice, having someone to speak with besides Tully and Lorelei. Godric made me smile, laugh—for a brief moment I was happy.

Hearing noise at the door I glanced over at the clock, "I'm sorry Godric. I have to go. It's getting kind of late."

"I enjoyed talking to you Freya. I'll call you again to let you know more about Saturday."

"Ok, later then."

"Freya," he asked.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"Good night and sleep well."

"The same to you and I'll try."

With that said we hung up as Lorelei and Tully walked through the door. "I didn't expect you to be up this late. What you do?"

I couldn't help, but have the corners of my lips to crease up far across my face as I replied, "Nothing really, pretty much what I've been doing for the rest of the day."

"What's with the smiley face Frey," Lorelei asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing at all? I'm just in a good mood right now. I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm going to bed."

That night I went bed for once starting off with good dreams, and I think I have Godric to thank for that.

* * *

**Blue Monday-Flunk**


	5. Methods

**MUST READ, IMPORTANT MESSAGE****: This is mostly for my old readers. I wanted to inform you all on some changes I made to the previous chapters. I'll start with my switch of Freya's mother's illness. I decided instead of multiple personality disorder she'll have schizophrenia. Sorry about the change, but I wasn't feeling the multiple personality. Due to that change the conversation between Lorelei and Tully has been very slightly altered and a minor conversation change between Tully and Freya. The interaction between Eric and Godric was slightly changed. Other than what I have stated there are only minor changes within chapters 2, 3, and 4. Though, since it has been a veeeeerrrrrrry long time I recommend just starting from the beginning. **

**I will be trying to make it up to you all with either longer chapters or quicker updates :-) Unfortunately it will probably be longer chapters since school (past problem) and my lack of focus is hindering my free time.**

**ENJOY ALL!**

* * *

Freya's POV

"_Wow, this is a nice party."_

_I gawked around at the place with amazement. It was much more modern than what I had expected. The lighting was dim and gave off a seductive and hypnotic ambiance. The partygoers only increased the atmosphere with their slow heated dancing. Their bodies were meshed together; arms and legs were grasping at one another hungrily while in sync with the smooth instrumental music._

_As I continued to watch them, stricken by the guests' utter beauty, my senses were warning me of their added unnaturalness. With the sudden revelation alarm hit my body immediately. I felt Godric place his arm around my waist then and lean toward my ear; his cool breath tickling my skin as he spoke. _

"_Relax," he said smiling down at me. _

_The word even coming from him wasn't soothing. I gave him a spiteful glance before uttering, "How can I relax when everyone here is a vampire Godric?" I started inching over towards the entrance door we came through. "Maybe this was a bad idea. I'll just leave."_

_Just as I was turning around he grabbed my arm jerking me back to face him and the crowd—who were now staring at us. My heart clenched tightly in my chest with another dose of fear. This wasn't right. The Godric I met on the roof was a completely different guy than the one standing in front of me._

"_Where do you think you're going," he seethed at the same time while shaking me wildly._

"_Godric let go you're hurting me."_

_I tried resisting, but that was futile against his inhuman strength. He was challenging me with his eyes and posture to try and do more. I searched for help among the crowd but all of them were just standing there watching with their fangs exposed and eyes filled with thirst. Either they were going to kill me or Godric was, whichever one, my outcome wasn't going to be great._

_He started pulling me away from the door, and I gave one more defiant attempt._

"_Godric I said let go of me!"_

_With that shout came something from me I thought I'd never do. I gave one fine, hard smack to his cheek. I had stunned myself so bad I couldn't move. I just stood there gazing at him with dread and shock, not knowing what to do next or what would happen._

_Breaking the stiff silence was a lethal snarl. Then all in one complete, swift motion Godric clicked out his fangs and sent me flying back against the door. I let out a brusque scream while I went soaring, and then a grunt as I made impact with the solid item._

_Exactly like his quick movements only moments ago he was instantaneously in front of me, his right hand firm around my throat. I thrashed about unbearably terrified now. He simply took my hands in one of his and pinned them above my head. My eyes bored into his imploring for him to free me._

"_What's the matter Freya? I thought you liked vampires," he responded tauntingly. _

_With those words spoken, I let out a shrill scream as Godric raised his head and opened his mouth before coming back down on my neck for a violent—_

My body shot up like a spring while I flailed my arms and legs still caught up in the dream. Getting tangled in the thin sheet, I fell onto the floor in the process. Horrified—I took quick breaths trying to calm myself, so much for the good dreams.

I couldn't move. I was too bothered by my dream. It felt so real. Every sight, every sound I wanted to forget. I didn't want to believe what Godric could be capable of doing.

"Are you alright?"

I lifted my head off of the floor to look at the person with the oh-so familiar voice. She stood only a few feet from me in a simple tank and shorts. Her wavy golden blonde hair tousled by sleep.

"I'm fine Lorelei, just a wild dream."

As I repositioned myself to sitting up, knees bent up towards me, Lorelei waltzed over to sit beside me. Both our backs against the sofa for support—neither of us said anything for a moment before she decided to make the first move.

"You care to elaborate on things?"

I briefly thought about my words before speaking up, "I think I've messed up. I was being hasty and obviously not thinking clearly about Godric."

Her face turned serious, "Did that vampire glamour you?"

"Glamour, I don't think so," I replied not understanding what she meant by that word.

She crossed her arms, "Well he better not have or he'd have hell to pay. Hunting season would be early. "

I lightly hit her shoulder in disbelief of her words, "That's a bit much don't you think?"

She put her arms around my shoulders and smiled brightly at me, "No one messes with my baby sister. They will have to bare the wrath of Almighty Lorelei if they try. Hell, if they even _**think**_ about harming you I'm bringing pain their way."

She glanced over at me and studied my face. As soon as I saw that disappointed frown in the corner of my eye; I knew she saw how conflicted I was. She squeezed the hands on my arms insisting that I say something, but not forcing me.

"I should definitely cancel. I was being so irrational and stupid about helping him that I wasn't even caring about being surrounded by vampires. It's not him I'm worried about just his friends. Am I making sense Lori?"

"Perfect sense and you weren't being stupid or irrational. You, my dear, are a compassionate and selfless person and _**should**_ be worried about being surrounded by unknown vampire friends of Godric's. He is accountable for his actions, but he can't control what his friends do. Besides if Tully got word of your bright idea, he'd have an aneurysm, convulsion, outburst and then some. I suggest you call Godric and come up with something new."

She stood and stretched, "What do you want to eat?"

I smiled up at her, "Don't worry about me. I'll just get something later."

She then squint her eyes at me and gave out a disapproving sound, "You should eat more or one day you're going to be withered to nothing but skin and bones," she grumbled as she pointedly turned and walked toward her kitchen.

I let out an exhausted breath. How did I become so wrapped up in solving someone else's issues and I can't even work out my own? I can't keep doing this, so I will have to put together an idea that is short, yet solvable. Though Tully was over the top about it, he was right. I can't associate with vampires, regardless of how reasonable they appear to be. So the meeting I set up with him will be my last. It's impossible for us to co-exist; such an agreement would only bring more trouble and heartache. No more Godric, no more vampires, I have to take care of my worries and only that.

* * *

This was harder than I thought. I couldn't just end things so rudely, no matter how correct it is to do that. Yet, there is no other choice.

I twiddled with the numbers on the phone contemplating my decisions. Should I conform to how the world is supposed togo by societies standards or should I go with what I think is right, what I believe in? Once I made that choice there was no going back.

I finally had my mind laid out. When it is placed on a plan I change nothing, and I follow through. Dialing the numbers, his numbers, I knew things would work out. It just had to.

My heart picked up speed as the phone ringed. I tried to focus on what I was going to say, but my little speech only slipped away the more I put effort into making one. This was so much simpler than what I was making it.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding when the answering machine picked up. I was happy for that, yet disappointed all at the same time. I was happy that I could prolong talking to him again, but let down that I wouldn't be able to just get it over with. It makes no sense, but then again this whole Godric situation is rather far-fetched in its own meaning.

"Hi, Godric I think we should talk. It's about our little arrangement. I'm starting to think it's not such a good idea. Um… just meet me at the Haven Grove Park entrance I'll explain more then. I'm sorry about this. I'll just see you…

* * *

I glanced at my watch for what it seemed like the hundredth time. I had been waiting for an hour and still no show of Godric. What if he took the message the wrong way and just decided not to come? I couldn't blame him for that it was rather ambiguous.

What did I even say? I probably messed up for good and there's no way I can fix it. I should have just waited till he was back in his room and spoken to him then…

"You okay there young lady?"

I turned to see who knocked me from my neurotic thoughts. It was the hot dog man. He walked up to the bench I was sitting at and sat beside me with a wide smile on his face.

I inched more towards the end of the bench, faced him, and gave a wary smile. Even though he was nice to me the other day I still had to be cautious. I barely know him after all.

I almost scoffed out loud at my own hypocrisy. I barely know Godric and I'm ready to hop and skip to do whatever I can to help him. Practice what you preach Freya.

Giving him the benefit of the doubt I replied to his question, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure do have a strange habit of lingering out at night don't you," he stretched out his hand towards me, "My name's Harry, Harry Williams."

We shook hands, "Freya, nice to meet you Harry."

Harry cocked his head to the side and rubbed one hand over his balding scalp, "Say, you ain't homeless are you?"

I shook my head, "No, no I'm just waiting for someone to meet me. He's running a little late."

"I hope your friend don't happen to be a vampire. I mean I'm all for them having their equal rights, but we just need to be separate from them in some ways. They can be nasty cre—"

Harry was cut off by a loud banging noise. We both jerked our heads to the source of the sound. I could see Harry's face crinkle into a disapproving scowl.

There were three guys—one tall and skinny, the other being the shortest of the group with blonde hair and bulky muscles that made up for his height, and then a brunette with long hair pulled back in a sweaty looking ponytail. They appeared to be in their twenties, drunk out of their minds and were messing around with Harry's hot dog stand. The trio were kicking at it and shoving it. The tall and lanky one was whining about being hungry, demanding the stand to let up and give him a hot dog—while his friends were cackling at his wasted behavior. Not satisfied with the hot dog stand being unmoving he kicked the object, subsequently causing him to lose his footing and fall on top of it, tipping it in the process.

That last movement sent Harry into action. He stood up telling me to stay put as his face turned into a severe expression. His whole composure reeked of how upset he was over the damage of his property. If they wouldn't get the message of him being pissed off and to not touch his stuff anymore, I certainly did.

As the man waltzed over to them they continued to vandalize the inanimate item. The other two started spitting on it while the long-limbed one through his beer bottle at it. This officially flared Harry and he called them out.

I saw them turn to him obviously not realizing they had an audience the whole time.

The blonde guy stepped up not noticing how angry Harry was or uncaring, "Can I help you old man."

"I think you all need to move on. That's private property y'all messing with and I'd appreciate it if you didn't touch **my **stuff."

The brunette turned and kicked on the stand then spit on it.

Harry reached toward the guy; anger sweltered on his face, but was caught by the arm and shoved back by the hulking blonde. The long haired guy gave him an arrogant smirk.

"Hey now, no need to get all upset over nothing now old man. Why don't you just move on and nobody will get hurt alrighty."

Harry stepped up to the youth and jabbed his index finger in his chest, "Now, you listen here. That belongs to me and I don't want you touching it. Move away before I have to call the police. You young kids are making matters for you only worse."

My chest clenched as Harry was shoved to the ground by the blonde. He looked back at me and shook his head for me to stay back. I eased back down with a worried flutter in my gut.

The tall guy stood over Harry and spoke, "Tommy, wasn't asking you to piss off he was telling you."

I looked around for something that I could use against them. I was not about to sit here and watch them hurt the poor man. He didn't deserve their abuse; no one did for that matter.

"Peter, pick him up," the blonde, Tommy, demanded to the tall guy.

He did as he was told. Harry struggled against him, but he stopped when the Tommy guy punched him in his face. I searched the grounds of the park for something to protect myself with.

Just as I found a fallen slim, but long pointed branch with smaller and just as jagged branches coming from the base I heard Harry cry out.

That sound sent me into full on panic mode and I rushed in without thinking. I could see Harry lying on the ground unmoving. The Tommy guy was about to take another blow at him but I shouted out to direct his attention towards me before he hurt the man again.

"Hey leave him alone!"

"Well, look what we have here boys." His friends let out a burst of laughter. "Listen sweetheart this doesn't concern you okay."

"Actually it does. He asked you to leave and I think you should." I held up the branch to show that I meant business and wasn't afraid to use it if I had to, yet I kept a glimpse on Harry being sure he was still breathing.

"You see this guys I think she is gonna fight us. Sweetheart why don't you hand that over before you hurt someone."

He inched towards me and I stuck out the branch threatening him. "Stay away from me. I'm not afraid to use it." Proving my statement I swiped it towards him but I underestimated his drunkenness, because he easily dodged the strike and clasped his hand around my wrist. He snatched the branch away from me and threw it.

His friends laughed and the long haired guy spoke with a mock sad face, "Better luck next time sugar."

"Let go of me you son of a bitch!"

Tommy spun me around to face his friends and pulled me closer to him and planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I fought back even harder then but his strength lived up to the definition of his muscles making my struggles fruitless.

"She's a feisty one isn't she boys," he exclaimed with glee while rocking me side to side as if I was a display.

"Feisty and pretty Tommy," the brunette said as his eyes roamed my body.

I felt sick as I watched him literally undress me with his eyes. I had got myself in a situation once again that's a dilemma all because of me trying to play hero and saint. Why did I have to be so concerned of others?

Tommy put his arm around my chest giving him a better hold on me. He ran the back of his other hand down my hair, to the side of my face, and down my arm. I squirmed uncomfortably my heart clenching with dread. What were they going to do to me?

"What's the matter sugar, not such a wild one anymore?" He leaned down and placed his lips onto my ear, "Do I turn you on?" He turned me around and he glimpsed me over, "Jimmy's right you are a looker."

Not waiting to give him anymore time to go further with his movements, while he was distracted with his antics I stomped on his foot and hit him in his gut; I quickly grabbed the discarded branch and swung it once more and it made impact with the side of his face sending him onto the ground.

As his friends rushed to his side, I ran to Harry. Kneeling down near him, I gently moved him over to his back after a minor battle to make it happen without doing more damage. He wasn't too battered but he wasn't conscious either. I tried calling out his name and lightly shaking him to get some type of movement or sign of him waking up and being okay—but that never happened. I had to do something and it had to be quick.

I searched around for some form of bystanders, yet there were none. It was late and it was up to me to get us out of here, because no one was coming around any time soon. Thanks to Godric I was in such a predicament.

No, this was on me. I had no right to blame someone else for my circumstances. My decisions are what put me here. Had I not bucked up and just ended it all right in the beginning of these strand of events, I would not be here.

Nevertheless, now was not the time for me to reflect and regret; it's all said and done with. My focus was to make it out of this predicament without much trouble. I tried to think of what to do next, but before I could even decide a course of action my hair was roughly pulled, yanking my body back and causing a sudden scream to part from my mouth.

I was facing two of the now sober and petrified offenders. Something cool and sharp was pressed at my throat. An intake of breath slipped from my lips revealing my fear.

"What the hell are you doing, Tommy!"

"I'm about to teach this bitch some manners!"

"Please, just let me go." I begged. "I won't tell-"

"Shut up!" He cut me off and pressed the object more on my neck.

"Jesus Tommy! Let's go okay, before someone gets hurt."

"Well Jimmy and Peter, you two pussies can run along if y'all have a problem. That means more for me then."

Jimmy ran off with a last remark of "I can't afford to go jail man, I'm out of here."

The tall guy, Peter, hesitated but turned his back and slowly started walking the opposite way as the blonde started pulling me back toward the wooded running trail.

"Please! Help me!" I screamed out one more time hoping that I could get him to turn back around; as the blonde was still carrying me farther and farther away from the open area and more into the darker tree covered woods, I knew I was on my own.

He slammed against a tree abruptly. Tommy placed his left hand tight on my hip and leaned forward to keep me close to the tree with his body. The cool object which I then saw was a knife is held back at my neck with his right hand.

He stretched toward my ear. "It's just you and me sugar," he slurred. He nipped at my earlobe and then slid his teeth down to my neck.

"Please Tommy, just let me go," I said trying to get his drunken attention I started to squirm and tried to push his hand away. Tommy slapped me across the face. A stunned yelp blared out.

"Keep your fucking mouth shut." The smell of booze was strong from his breath. "You scream or move again I'll cut you." He held up the knife in front of my eyes for good measure. "Now relax, you'll enjoy this."

He placed wet sloppy kisses all over my face and groped through my hair. I turned and flinched from his advances, yet that didn't bother him one bit he just touched wherever he got a hold of. I had to get out of here before this went any further.

Tommy was so busy with his other actions he stopped paying attention to the knife so I casually slipped my left hand between the knife and my neck. My neck is more important than a hand. He grounded up against me and let out a groan. Think Freya; think you have to get out of here.

My heart clenched as he began to undo his pants. Oh no! This can't happen, not like this. I have to do something now. "Wait! Ki-, kiss me."

He looked at me surprised, but then smirked. "I told you you'd enjoy this." He pressed his lips to mine with force. He slid his tongue against my lips. "Come on open up."

I gasped taken aback and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. Out of reflexive dislike I bit down on it. With a howl he swiped the knife cutting my hand and back handed me harshly across my cheek.

I struggled to get to my feet fairly dazed by the hit. I ignored the sting on my face and hand. I had to get somewhere safe.

"You stupid bitch," he yelled kicking me in the chest back to the ground.

I hollered as he pulled me by my hair and slammed my back again on the tree. He attempted to lift me up but I scratched at his face. "Get off of me! Somebody help!"

He let go of my legs and dodging some of my hits he blindingly swings his knife, slicing across my arms. "Be quiet!"

With my legs free I hiked my right one up between his legs. Tommy dropped the knife to hunch over in pain. Immediately after that I slammed my knee in his face then clasped my hands together into a big fist for a hard impact and swung it toward his cheek. As he stumbled backwards I bolted forward to the open plain of the park back to Harry and hopefully safety.

Though the burn on my face was subsiding—my head was pounding and my arms and hand were stinging. The metallic smell of blood was thick around me, yet I ignored it all. I had to get to Harry and find help.

Just as the thought of help passed through my mind I heard footsteps rushing up behind me. I pushed my pain to the least of my worries and forced myself to speed up. I scanned my surroundings for anything that I could use as a weapon. I could hear him gaining on me so there was no way that I could out run him.

His rugged breathing was close behind me now. I ducked and jumped to one side aiming for another branch, but as soon as I made the move I was yanked away—my shirt tearing off the shoulder.

My attacker hovered over me with an annoyed expression. He had his knife back in his hand. I had clearly for a second time underestimated his drunken state.

I scrambled to run in the opposite direction, but he tripped me up. He had a tight grasp on my leg and started dragging me closer to him. "No! Stay away from me," I hollered as I flailed my foot that wasn't being held.

"You only made this harder on yourself. Now, for the last time keep your mouth shut!" He raised his knife and jammed it in my leg.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

He pulls the knife out and flings it to the side. I couldn't stop myself then the throbbing burn was too much. Tears relentlessly streamed down my face, sobs sputtering out my mouth from the extreme discomfort I was in. He flipped me over and a punch to my face silenced me.

The moisture from my eyes continued to run hot as he straddled me and held my arms above my head. He again finishes working on loosening his pants.

I attempted one more time to get through to Tommy. "Please don't do this. I just want to go. I won't tell anyone." Begging was all I had left in me to do.

He throws another punch to my face. After that hit there was nothing else I could do. He began kissing me again—his hands sliding down to the button and zipper of my jeans. "For the last time stop fucking talking it's just you and me."

I clenched my eyes shut and hoped, prayed, that it would all end soon. His body was heavy. I could barely breathe with the pressure and my crying taking up most of my air.

You're not here. I tried to fool myself. You're someplace warm, nice. Everything is gonna be…

A startled howl pierced my ears and the weight was suddenly lifted off of me. A shiver spread across my skin as frightening snarls and growls, accompanied by groans and impacting sounds of someone being thrown around the ground, dispersed through the air.

I slowly opened my eyes to see the commotion and determine whether I was able to slip away. My vision was blurred from the blood, which was now nauseatingly revolting to suffer such a smell and one of my eyes was swollen almost shut. The strong ache was hindering my concentration but I was able to push pass it to find enough clarity to see Godric grasping Tommy's neck.

The blonde was now crying himself, his feet dangling high above the ground. Blood was trickling down his grimaced face from a wound at the top of his head. Godric had his fangs out and was snarling at my attacker.

My chest tightened with terror and my belly dropped as if I was on a rollercoaster from the expression I saw rippling on Godric's face. He looked just as enraged as he did in my dream. His eyes were icy, rage was the only emotion reflected from him.

It may have been dark but I knew Godric's hand was unrelenting from loosening on Tommy's neck. Tommy stopped struggling as it wasn't helping his cause. Godric now had him in a helpless situation that he had put me in. He had been diminished to begging as I not too long ago was broken down to.

"Please man, let me go. I'm sorry. Please!"

Godric smirked cynically at Tommy, which was out of character from the person I met. Thus, I was once more reminded of his true nature—of what he could turn into if he was given an opportunity to.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

"Please man I'm sorry. I just want to go home."

"How does it feel—hmm," Godric said with pure venom in his voice and slightly jiggling the guy by his neck. "Don't apologize to me. I want you to look her in the eyes, see the damage that you did. It doesn't feel good being helpless does it?"

Tommy turns to me his face pleading. The luminescent light from the moon pierced through the trees and illuminated their features. My vision is still hazy, but I could see Godric's gray eyes. They were bleak and sinister. His hand is doing nothing but tightening on Tommy's throat. The blonde's face is turning redder by the second a hint of purple tinting it as well. Godric is going to either choke him to death or break his neck.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I—I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I'm sorry," He turns to look back at Godric and lets out another sniffle, "so can I go? I swear you will never see me again. Oh God please."

For a brief moment I felt no remorse. As much as I wanted to see him suffer and grovel, serves him right—it wasn't the just thing to do. I'd be exactly as wrong as my attacker. Just as Godric let out a growl and raised his head, fangs gleaming, I let out a strangled noise to get his attention.

Godric was now looking at me questioningly. I scooted as best as I could against a tree to raise myself up. The pain was so excruciating I didn't know whether I was going to vomit or pass out.

"Let him go," my voice came out softer than I had planned for it to be. It was barely a whisper.

Surely enough he heard me. His face was scrunched up as if I had said the most outlandish thing in the world.

"Killing him Godric, would make you no better than him."

He hesitated but finally released Tommy, throwing him a good distance. Tommy hurriedly pulled up his pants as he gasped for air and coughed. Then he ran off weeping with dread.

Godric starts inching towards me. I couldn't help myself but I flinched and a low scared whine came from me. His fangs were still out and all could think about was that damned dream.

"I wish to help you Freya." He holds up his hands to prove his point.

"Your, your fangs, can you hide them? I'm sorry they're just… overwhelming."

"No need to make an apology. I understand." They flipped up with a click.

I lay still trying to bare the sharp ache that shocks throughout my body every time I take a jagged breath. I didn't care what happened next. I simply would like the pain to stop. I would like to sleep and forget this ever occurred.

"Don't close your eyes. Stay with me, stay awake."

I jumped at the sudden closeness of his voice. Whoa, he got over here fast. Wait—he wasn't even that far away, right? I don't know I'm confused. I need to sleep.

A cold hand touches the back of my head. It feels so good but yet it doesn't overshadow the heated throbbing. Oh, God he shouldn't be this close. All my blood must be driving him crazy. I'm surprised he hasn't even finished me off. I wish he would. Put me out of my misery already.

I let out a whimper as he moves my body into a cradle.

He rubs his hand gently across my forehead. "Forgive me for your discomfort. I'll make you feel more at ease I promise." He brought the wrist of his other hand to his mouth.

He then placed his wrist over my mouth. Something began to drop on my lips, wet and rather salty. He was trying to turn me.

Disregarding my bodily anguish I tried to push away from Godric. "No, I don't want to be a vampire." His hold was firm and I wasn't in the condition to put much effort into moving away from him, but he did remove his hand from over my mouth. I tilted my head to peer at his face. "Please I don't… don't turn me. "

His beautiful gray eyes pleaded with me. What? Did I a minute ago think _beautiful_? I must have lost a lot of blood, I'm thinking funny.

"I wouldn't do that without your permission. Trust me, you'll be alright. Drinking my blood won't turn you. Trust me Freya."

He continues to rub his hand over my head—adding a little reassurance in his touch as I pondered over his words. I had no other options, so I might as well. It doesn't even matter anymore just long as I get to be humanly alive and close my eyes soon.

"Oh hell, just go ahead," I reply with.

A relieved smile spread across his face. He positions his wrist back in spot. I parted my lips for the droplets. He squeezed around his wound to force more blood. I almost heaved, but my desire to live dominated that reaction and I swallowed.

Oddly enough his blood began to taste good. My hand rose up to clench his arm, pushing it closer to my lips. With every drink I took, I would feel better. A minute or so later I get my wish and exhaustion seizes over—taking me on a trip of blackness, a world of nothing.

* * *

**Zero 7 – Methods**

Hope you all were satisfied. It's summer vacation for me so I have no excuse but to update soon—at least as long as I can keep my focus. Sorry for such a wait and forgive me if you have to wait some more.


End file.
